


Vacation

by Chloe_3_Price



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_3_Price/pseuds/Chloe_3_Price
Summary: You go on vacation with Leon, only to discovery he's got a special surprise lined up as a belated birthday present.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & You, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Vacation

Vacation 

"Finally!" You exclaim, dropping your bags before you slide open the glass door that lead to the balcony of the cute little cabin that you had rented for a few days. It overlooked the quaint little mountain town that seemed to be forgotten by time.  
"Don't get too excited." Came Leon's cynical tone from behind you and you turn to face the taller man. "You know they always get cut short." You roll your eyes and wave your hand at him dismissively.  
"Oh, pashaw. No one even knows you're on this vacation with me." You assure him, walking back into the room and plopping onto the bed before him, grinning. "You're all mine to do with as I please." You purr to him and it earned you a now rare smile from the handsome man.  
"Oh really? And what exactly do you have planned to do with me, (y/n)?" Leon asked, his voice low, causing a thrill to shiver its way down your spine. You've been on several jobs with Leon, and it was a progression from work associates to lovers that you hadn't anticipated. You were certain no one knew about your romance with him, just as positive as you are that no one knows he's here with you now.  
"Well, now, I can't take all the surprise out of the vacation." You tease, toeing your shoes off and wiggling your toes, smiling playfully at him. Leon bent at his waist, your noses almost touching.  
"This is the first vacation I've had since mine got cut short because of Glenn Arias." Leon reminds you and you smirk.  
"Oh...is it?" You ask, feigning ignorance to tease him and he growled lowly in his throat, which is a really beautiful sound. You wanted to push his buttons, get him a little aggravated, because rough sex with Leon is amazing.  
You wiggle back on the bed, trying to get some distance from him, and you nearly got away, but at the last second Leon grabbed you by your ankles. He crawled onto the bed with you, and you began to grapple with him.  
He knows that turns you on to wrestle around with him, which is why he didn't just flat out pin you down. Seems he wants to push a few buttons too.  
After several minutes, you finally get him on his back and straddled him, panting, your hair falling about your face. You could feel his hardened member against your core and you smirk down at him.  
"Oh...are you wanting something, Leon?" You tease, rolling your hips, causing him to suck in air through his teeth and he got a glint in his eyes. That was the look you'd been working for.  
He sat up quickly, pinning your arms to your sides, his teeth sinking into your soft flesh, causing you to moan out loudly and cast your face to the ceiling.  
"Oh...fuck me, Leon." You pant out, the bite harder than normal; he must really be needing this as badly as you. His tongue smoothed over the bite, easing the sting and you feel him smile against your flesh.  
"I'm trying to, my dear." Almost animalistically, you tear each others clothes off before Leon tossed you face down onto the mattress. Still wanting to rile him up more, you try to scurry away from him, but he grabs your legs and pull you back towards him. He pulls you up to be flush against him, his hand gripped around your throat, the other on your hip as he teasingly slides his cock between your thighs.  
"You gonna be good for me now?" He whispered softly in your ear before bending you forward and you rest in your hands. His cock was already coated in your slick as he slammed into you roughly, all the way to the hilt, causing you to scream out in pleasure. Your whole body began to tremble.  
With one hand on your shoulder and the other still gripping your hip, Leon pulled all the way out before slamming into you again. You moan, wiggling back against him, looking over your shoulder at him, begging for more. You reach out and grab onto the headboard as he began his brutal pace.  
You squeal out his name with every hard thrust, feeling him leaning forward to kiss between your shoulder blades before biting into your skin just as hard as before. You moan out, pushing back against him, causing him to moan into your flesh.  
Leon's right hand trailed down your ribcage and over your abdomen to find your sensitive nub and rubbed a few practiced circles, causing your walls to clench around him. You moaned out his name loudly as came hard. With your body convulsing, you nearly missed the finger tapping your lower abdomen, signaling he wanted you to raise up.  
"Good girl." He praised through grunts, as his right hand pinned your right arm behind your back and his left gripped your throat. He had you held at an odd angle now, his cock hitting you deeper than before. Blackness began to edge your vision as he left hand squeezed harder on your throat.  
"Harder…" Was the only word you could muster in your lust filled haze, and he obliged by both thrusting harder and choking you harder. "Mmmmmore…" You moaned out, it felt like he was trying to reach your throat with his cock from you cunt, and your vision was nearly completely black, tears stinging your eyes. He was growling and grunting in time with his thrusting.  
"You're gonna cum again, with me this time. You understand?" He commanded, and you moaned out in confirmation. "Now!" He growled and you felt his cock pulsing, his warmth filling you, and you keened out loudly as your high washed over you again. You were about to black out when Leon finally released your throat and you heaved in a lungful of air, as you both collapsed forward on the bed.  
Both breathing heavily, Leon pulled out of you unceremoniously, and flopped onto the bed like a starfish. You turn your head to look at him, still on your stomach and you smile at him.  
"I love you." You breathe out but immediately freeze after realizing you had said it aloud. He turned his head, eyes wide with surprise and you blush.  
"Do...do you mean that, (y/n)?" He asked, cautiously, never officially being a couple all these years, and it seems you let an emotional connection form for Leon S. Kennedy. You smile, shyly.  
"Yeah...I do, Leon. I love you and I have for a while actually." You confess, turning onto your side and propping your head up with your fist. "Sorry if that, you know, makes things super awkward, but...you can't unring a bell." You finally add after several moments of silence.  
"No...it's not that." Leon began, pulling you on top of him, causing you to squeak at the sudden movement. "I've...felt the same since...well, probably our third job together all those years ago." He shrugged, brushing your hair from your face tenderly, tucking it behind your ears. "I just didn't think you could love someone like me." The admission caused a fuzzy feeling in your chest and you leaned down to kiss him again, feeling round two building, you were just about to mount him when a soft knock rapted at the door.  
"No fuckin' way." You mutter in disbelief against Leon's lips.  
"(Y/n)? It's Chris!" You groan.  
"No fuckin' way!" You repeat louder, crawling off of Leon, shrugging into a robe before marching to the door. "Vacation, Redfield, do you know what it means?" You yell through the door.  
"Come on, open up! It's not business." You blink, peeping through the hole to see that in fact Chris Redfield was in civilian clothes. You look over your shoulder at Leon, who had crawled under the comforter, and had a smirk on his lips. You turn your attention back to the door, opening it a crack.  
"Ok, you have my attention, Chris." A smile spread across his face, making him look even more like the teddy bear he is deep down and he held out a bouquet of flowers. You look down at the flowers and back up to his ruggedly handsome face, completely in shock. "Um...thanks?" You say, opening the door the rest of the way to take the flowers from him.  
"I figured you might want some company, so-" His sentence trailed once he saw Leon in the bed. "Oh…" You blush, suddenly feeling bad that Chris came all this way with a romantic gesture just to find Leon in your bed.  
"Chris…" you begin, but he just smiles, waving at Leon.  
"Hey, Leon." He greeted, walking passed you and you blink, very confused now.  
"Hey, Golden Boy. See you found the place ok." Leon greeted back, casually. "We may have gotten started without you." He explained and you made an incredulous noise and you shut the door hard.  
"Excuse me?" You cross your arms over your chest, still gripping the flowers, shifting your weight to your right leg, getting ready to chew them both out.  
"Babe, you told me once before that you'd like a threesome with Chris, remember?" You blush heavily at the memory, your eyes locking on Chris', who was smirking at you. The fantasy came about when you watched them training together before. "It's a little passed your birthday, but, happy birthday!"  
"Like what you saw, huh?" He teased, giving you a shit eating grin, and you blushed more, covering your face with your free hand.  
"Don't let that shyness fool you. She likes it rough." Leon shared, and you hear Chris make an approving noise. "If she knows what buttons to press to make you angry, she will."  
"Leon!" You growled, removing your hand so you could glare at him, but he was unaffected.  
"She likes to wrestle a bit first too." You had to regain control of this situation, you felt like a piece of meat on display, and Leon was showing Chris all the good parts. Chris turned to face you, a mischievous grin on his lips.  
"Oh yeah?" Oh shit, your alarm bells began ringing in your head to run as he began to unbutton his pants. You weren't afraid of Chris necessarily, but he is a lot more buff than your sinewy Leon. Setting the flowers aside, you untie your robe, letting it fall daintily from your body, pooling at your feet, against your better judgement. You smirk as it stops Chris dead in his tracks.  
"What's the matter, Redfield?" You ask, cockily, stepping towards him, swishing your hips and he smiles, before looking over his shoulder at Leon.  
"You're one lucky bast-" You take advantage of his guard being down and you pounced and you heard Leon chuckle under his breath.  
"She's also like a predator...don't ever turn your back on her." Chris spun, tossing you like a clay disc and you fell onto the couch, spread eagle on your back. The display caused Chris to hesitate again, and another smirk played on your lips as you reached between your legs to finger yourself sensually, never breaking eye contact with him.  
"Fuck…" He whispered, a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and you moaned out his name.  
"You want me? Come and get me." You challenged him, giving him your own mischievous smile and a wink before climbing off the couch. You begin to circle each other like predators.  
"Get him, babe." Leon encouraged from the bed, one arm tucked under his head as he watched you two size each other up. "Show him who's boss." You giggled at Leon, which turned out to be a mistake, that slight distraction gave Chris his opening.  
To say he tackled you, would be an understatement. The wind was knocked out of your lungs as you landed on your back.  
"Oof!" Was the noise you made, and you stare blankly at the ceiling above you, doing your best imitation of a fish out of water.  
"Shit, Chris. Don't kill her!" Leon scolded, his beautiful face coming into your vision as he bent over you to check on you.  
"Dude, put some pants on…" Chris groaned before getting close to your face. "You ok, beautiful?"  
"Too...rough." You wheezed out, finally able to take a breath.  
"Sorry…" He apologized, almost shyly. "Guess I got a little too into it." You huffed out a laugh.  
"Well...you're wearing too many clothes for this party, Redfield." You purr, pulling at the hem of his shirt. "You know, I don't get to see you outta your gear very often." You observe as he sat up on his knees to remove his shirt, revealing his overly muscled chest. "Oh...my God." You say, breathlessly, as you reach out to trace along his abdomen with your fingertips.  
"Good thing I'm not the jealous type…" Leon almost pouted as he watched you drooling over Chris' muscles, which rippled under your touch.  
"Leon, you know I love you, right?" You ask, almost absently.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Good." You sit up, running your tongue along Chris' eight pack. Leon's muscles are very toned, and taut, and were gorgeous on him. Chris however was buff and beefy, something you aren't used too. You look up and lock eyes with Chris who was watching you intensely. You finished unzipping his jeans, tugging them down to his knees, palming his bulge as you did. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned lowly.  
You hook your fingers in his boxers next, pulling them down, his erection bobbed against your lips, and you teasingly kissed the tip of his cock, pulling another low groan from Chris.  
Chris' cock has way more girth to it then Leon's, his being perfect in length and girth, in your opinion. Chris' is heavy in your hand, and you become nervous, your fingers not able to make a full circle around his shaft, unsure if you could fit him into your mouth, but mama didn't raise a quitter. You take a deep calming breath.  
"Think you can handle thissss?" His words turned into a hiss as you began working on him. "Ah…" He breathed out as his hips bucked involuntarily, and you grabbed his hips to hold him in place. With each bob, you relax your throat muscles to take more of him in until you gag, tears stinging your eyes. You pull back, drool running down your chin, and he reached out and swiped it off with his thumb, smirking at you.  
"She's beautiful like that, huh?" Leon boasted, but Chris didn't answer him, instead he leaned down and kissed you. It was softer than you'd imagine it would be from such a bear of a man, gently cupping your chin with his hand. "Hey, hey, hey! Ok, maybe I'm a little more of the jealous type than I thought." The statement caused you to laugh against Chris' mouth before looking up at Leon, whose mouth was twisted into a small scowl.  
"Oh, Scottie." You teased him, and he rolled his eyes at the nickname, as you maneuvered over to him, taking his cock in your hand, giving him a few slow pumps, before taking him into your mouth. Knowing exactly what he likes, you had his legs trembling quickly.  
You could hear Chris as he finished undressing and soon you felt his hand cupping your breast from behind, pinching your nipple, causing you to moan on Leon's cock. A sinful pop sounded as you removed his cock from your mouth, looking up at him, winking.  
"Care to move this to the bed?" You ask, breathlessly, but quickly squeaked as Chris hefted you up with ease, carrying you to the bed. On the mattress, you look up to see both men naked and glorious before you and you bite you lower lip.  
"So, how's this fantasy go, exactly?" Leon asks you, and you prop yourself up on your forearms.  
"Well, one is being spit roasted and the other is double penetration." You answer cavalierly as if you're asking for a glass of water. "So either is fine." You shrug.  
"Why not both?" Chris offers and you give him a devilish grin.  
"Well, I can't do this alone." You remark coquettishly, patting the bed before sitting up on your knees.  
"I wanna experience that mouth more, (y/n)." Chris admits, as you assume the position between the men as they joined you on the bed.  
"My pleasure." You say, taking him into your mouth again, as Leon positioned himself at your entrance again, thrusting in slower this time and you moaned on Chris.  
Chris’ hands tangled in you hair as you sucked him off, moaning and mewling as Leon picked up his pace, and Chris thrust into your mouth, causing you to gag on him again, which you beginning to realize he likes hearing. Your walls fluttered around Leon’s cock causing him to abruptly pull out, causing a whimper to pull from you.  
“Not yet, babe.” He teased, kissing your lower back, smoothing his hand up your spine, Chris grunted but forced himself to leave the warmth of your mouth. While he still had you in this position, Leon dipped down to swipe his tongue along your slick folds, inhaling deeply as he did. “God, you smell so good.” He growled lowly and your cunt clenched at the praise.  
Leon crawled off the bed, motioning for you to follow him, which you followed quickly. “Bend over.” He commanded, and you placed your hands on the edge of the bed as he retrieved a bottle of lube from his suitcase. You feel the slick liquid hit your asscrack, and he used his finger to prep your hole. You two have partaken in this particular activity before, but it had been awhile. Sliding in a second finger, you groaned and willed your muscle to relax. “That’s it, babe.” He praised again before removing his fingers, replacing them with his cock gingerly.  
You lock eyes with Chris again to see him studying you like a piece of fine art, pumping himself slowly and you moaned at the scene, and after Leon was buried to the hilt, you let out a shuddering breath, and hang you head.  
Chris then moved off the bed, unsure of what Leon was really doing at first, until he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still buried in you. You moan at all the movement, your muscles clenching him and he groaned out.  
“No cumming in her, got it, Redfield?” Chris rolled his eyes, but nodded, positioning himself in between your legs, teasingly running his cock over your slit, coating himself in your silk, before grabbing your legs and gripping your ankles together, placing them on his shoulder, while easing himself into your entrance. You moan unabashedly, your head falling back on Leon’s shoulder, and he kissed your temple.  
“You’re doing great, (y/n).” He whispered to you as your walls twitched, acclimating to the feeling of having both men inside you. Once you relaxed, they set their pace, pistoning in and out of you in time, and all you could do was moan and enjoy the feeling. Your form was shaking in between them, and it seemed like they were fighting for dominance, seeing which could make you cum first.  
Both men were growling, thrusting harder, Chris pressing into you more, kissing and nipping you calf as he did, Leon was kissing your neck and massaging your breasts, and you decided that if you were to die like this from over stimulation, that you would at least die happy.  
Tears ran down your face, whimpers the only noise you could make as they both continued to rail you, when finally your coil snapped and you cried out loudly. Your walls milked Chris, causing him to curse and nearly cum inside you. He pulled out quickly, just as his ropey seed shot out, coating the back of your thighs and lips.  
You stared at the ceiling in a daze. “Your turn, Leon…” You say, absently and he hummed in response, still kissing your neck.  
“I came when you did.” He informed you, and only then did you feel his cum leaking from you, you were so caught in your sensations, you had missed it, and him subsequently pulling out. He wrapped his arms around you and laid back on the bed, both still panting heavily.  
“That was amazing.” You pant as Chris sat down on the bed beside the two of you.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t mind this becoming a normal thing.” Chris admits, looking over his shoulder at you, smiling. You roll off of Leon, to lay in between them, and Chris then laid back as well.  
“I think I agree with you. It should become a normal thing. If you don't have anywhere to go, why don’t you stay here? We can do it all again after we get cleaned up and have some dinner.” You suggest and he smiles.  
“Sounds like a plan.” He agrees just as Leon’s light snoring came from your other side and you both laugh. “Guess he’ll miss the shower, huh?” Chris teased you, ticking his chin towards the bathroom, and you chew your lower lip, debating on if Leon would even be ok with it, but really, after what just happened, what difference would it make? You shrug and follow Chris to the shower.  
~~~~~  
Inside the walk in shower, the warm water ran over both your bodies as Chris’ mouth was on yours, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth, as you moaned into the caverns of his.  
“Shouldn’t we be showering?” You tease, as he kissed down your jaw to you neck, you were actually surprised he was hard again so soon, as he backed you up against the slick tile wall.  
“We are.” He answered you jovially, as he grabbed your bottle of shower gel and squirted some on you chest, massaging it into your skin, lathering it up. “Happy now?” You laughed at him, as he placed the bottle back on the stand, and your pulled him in for another kiss. He hoisted you up on the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist, his cock prodding your entrance once more before he gently slid into you.  
His pace was slow and gentle compared to what just happened in the other room, and you moaned softly, locking your arms around his neck. His hands were holding your thighs firmily as he thrust deep and slowly, sending you hurtling to another orgasm. Your lower back was hitting the tile over and over with his movement, as he ended the kiss, burying his face in your neck, moaning into your flesh.  
Your toes curled as another orgasm claimed you, shaking against him and moaning loudly, and Chris, still following the rules, pulled out, shooting his cum onto your abdomen.  
Chris kissed you again, lowering your legs, and you both finally cleaned up, before joining Leon on the bed, who was still sleeping away, and you decided dinner could wait.


End file.
